Pureblood Tradition I
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: LMDM Muggle parents prefer to TALK to their adolescent children about sex. It's a Pureblood tradition, however, to help your children PRACTISE. Incest Char Death Post War.
1. Pureblood Tradition I

It seems to have written itself in Draco's POV at the start… it wasn't suppose to happen like that.

"**Pureblood Tradition**"

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. no matter how I may wish to deny it. I no own, you no sew got it? I came up with the really weird idea for this fiction on my own, however, because I am weird! Malfoycest is the best after all!

**Summery:** LMDM Muggle parents prefer to TALK to their adolescent children about sex. It's a Pureblood tradition, however, to help your children PRACTISE. Incest.

**Rating:** NC-17!! Slash and incest.

**A/N:** I had a different summary in my head, but it went missing the second I went to write it down lol. Does anyone know when HPFandom is coming back for posting?

_XXX_

**Words:** 4,831

**Pureblood Tradition**

You may not know it, but there are two types of world on this one planet. There is the normal – for you – world, populated by what we call Muggles. And then there is our world, filled with Witches, and Wizards and Giants, Goblins, Hags, Vampires, Veelas, Werewolves and many other fantastical creatures you wouldn't believe existed even if you saw them with your own eyes.

There are many differences between our world, firstly the fact that we – my kind – can do magic while you Muggles can't. Prejudices are very far and few between in the Wizarding World, unlike in the Muggle world where you still judge each other based on skin colour and gender and nationality. Here, we only discriminate against you – non-magic users. Filthy blood tainters.

I've always gone along with it, because my Father believed it, so it must be right. My Father was hardly ever wrong. My Father and I hail from a long line of Pureblood Wizards. We are above many others who live in our world, we are better than many of our own friends and acquaintances, and we are certainly better than you! We are Malfoys, and there is no one superior to us: our blood is the purest, our magic the least diluted, even among the other's of Voldemort's elite.

I understand where he comes from now, my Father, I mean. I never understood really, because I didn't know anything about you. I had none of your ways to compare to our own, but now I do.

Last year (our 6th Year), when we were 16, the Headmaster of our school – Hogwarts – introduced a 'sex education' class to educated us on safe sex and the, what did he call it? The birds and the bees, I believe it was.

It was pathetic. I can't believe you Muggles sit your children down and TALK to them? How would they learn? How could you expect them to be told, "don't get your girlfriend pregnant", and be able to go out and not get their girlfriends pregnant when they don't even know what to do with their you-know-whats?

They couldn't even if they wanted to.

There's another difference between you and us. You believe in instructions, we prefer demonstrations.

Purebloods have many traditions, and my favourite by far is the one that happens on your 17th birthday. It begins, really, when you turn 16. When I turned 16, both my Mother Narcissa and Lucius, my Father, sat me down and asked me what gender I preferred. I remember how embarrassed I was, but then I remember that Malfoy's didn't show embarrassment, so I stopped being embarrassed.

_Lucius Malfoy knocked at his son's bedroom door with the head of his snake cane. A muffled "come in" drifted out of the room to the two adults. Lucius pushed open the door and sneered when his cloak got caught on the door handle. Narcissa muffled a small giggle, and pushed passed her husband into the room. _

"_Darling, get up! It's your birthday!" She smiled warmly at the blond teenager who was spread out across the bed._

_Lucius smirked and with a flick of his wand banished the teen's bed sheets. Draco let out a yelp, and grabbed a pillow to try and cover up his semi-nakedness with. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. _

_All Pureblood children were sent home for the day before and after their birthday as well as their actual birth date, as part of the Tradition. Some people like Harry Potter didn't go because they didn't have parents or like Ron Weasley because they didn't do those sorts of traditions. Draco was let home a month before the end of his 5th year. _

"_Get up, we must speak Draco," Lucius ordered. His son just glared at him and summoned some clothing. Both Narcissa and Lucius turned their backs to allow their son to dress in relative privacy. _

"_I'm done," he said gruffly, annoyed at being woken. _

_Lucius stayed standing, but Narcissa took a seat on the side of Draco's bed. He smiled at his Mother and gave her a quick hug. "My dear, you must answer truthfully. What gender do you prefer?"_

_Draco flushed bright red and turned his face away. "I don't see what that has to do with anything Mother," he muttered, embarrassed._

"_Draco," his Father said tersely, "it's to do with the Tradition," no one ever really called it by name, in case they inadvertently offend some Muggleborn and get arrested or something. "Answer your Mother."_

_Draco held his head high; his was a Malfoy, no one had the right to embarrass a Malfoy – not even his Mother. "I prefer the company of my own gender Mother." He bit his bottom lip. "May I ask why?"_

"_Lucius, you should explain in that case_," _Narcissa smiled warmly at her son, before standing up and letting Lucius sit in her space on the bed. _

_  
"Draco, son," Lucius swallowed, "on a Pureblood's 17th birthday they become of age, which means they are legally allowed to be sexually active. Which means they should still be virgins, are you?" He asked, with narrowed eyes. Draco blushed again but nodded. "Good. Anyway, when they turn 17 they are instructed, you could say, by the parent of which ever sex the child prefers. In your case, it will be me. Do you understand so far?"_

_Draco nodded, "so it is a little like sex education?" At his parents blank looks he added, "Dumbledore was talking about bringing in a sex education class next year, because there have been two pregnancies so far among the Mudbloods. It's disgraceful how they aren't forced to follow our traditions." He sneered. _

"_No, it won't be like that Muggle class. They will tell you things; how to use 'protection' of the Muggle kind; how to seek help should your 'protection' fail, all rubbish I assure you. The Tradition is much more…" Lucius trailed off. _

"_Demonstrative," Narcissa added with a small smirk. Draco's eyebrows knitted together. _

"_I will, as part of the Tradition, be required to show you any aspect of intercourse you wish to know." The elder blond tucked a strand of his platinum blond hair behind his ear before continuing. "As your mother said, it will be demonstrative. Think of it like a practical exam. You may ask me anything, and I will show you."_

_  
"Show me?" Draco asked, still confused. He had heard of the Tradition of course, but no one spoke about it to anyone under sixteen. It was only explained by parents, and discussed by friends after the parents had finished their explanations. _

"_I will demonstrate any part of intercourse you are curious about," Lucius licked his lips, "on you. With you, do you understand?"_

"_I have to have… you know, with you?" Draco was still blushing. _

"_Yes," Lucius nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_Oh." Draco swallowed hard, but he wasn't as disgusted as he thought he would be. In fact, he was rather looking forward to turning seventeen._

Blaise had turned sixteen before me – Blaise is my friend by the way – so we had a talk about 'it' when I got back to school. We talked over the summer about it as well. Pansy, another friend, knew about it by then as well. Except she was rather horrified by the idea: probably because she was a little slut and hadn't been a virgin since she was fourteen. Wouldn't her Father be pleased?

Blaise would be shagging his Mother, and I would be giving myself to my Father on my seventeenth birthday. Of all my friends, I was the most excited. But then again, my Father was drop dead gorgeous; who wouldn't want to make love with him?

I can still remember sitting through mandatory sex education classes in 6th year, being bored out of my brain and wanting to scream to all the Mudbloods in the room "this isn't how you do it! Your parents are meant to show you, not TALK to you about it! You won't be able to please your spouse if you don't PRACTISE!"

But I kept my mouth shut, after all the Tradition can only be discussed between people who have already been spoken to by their parents. None of the Muggleborns in the room knew, so I couldn't talk in front of them. Weasley and the other Muggle lovers were out of the question, as they didn't partake in the Tradition. And I couldn't tell Potter – even though his Father had gone through the Tradition, according to my Father – because James was dead.

I desperately wanted to know if his Uncle would be doing the honours, or if Potter would just wait until the Weaselette was old enough, and lose it to her?

You're a strange lot, you Muggles. I mean, why do you like to talk about things so much? And write things down? They showed us a condom in Sex Education class. There was a sheet of paper that was folded over four times with writing as small as a full stop all over the sheet. How, in the heat of passion, are you expected to read through instructions about how to correctly wear a condom? Wouldn't it be easier, if like us Wizards, you just demonstrated and allowed us to PRACTISE?

None the less, I weathered through the class and kept my mouth shut; although I really wanted to know who was going to show Potter. You didn't just break a Tradition because your parents died; surely Dumbledore would find a replacement? Although, now I know all about it – Father told me after we made love.

Anyway, back to me. I remember perfectly my 17th birthday. It was on the 5th of June, I went home on the morning of the 4th and came back the evening of the 6th. My first time couldn't have been better. I think for a moment there, I fell in love with my own Father! It was perfect; mainly I'm sure because my Father had a lot of practise, but you Muggles wouldn't understand the benefit of that would you?

_Draco sighed as the clock struck midday. He was officially 17 years old now. He bit his lip, his eyes fixed on his bedroom door. Where was his Father? Did Lucius change his mind? Maybe Lucius wouldn't do the Tradition because Draco wasn't good enough, maybe Lucius had hoped Draco would chose his Mother, so Lucius wouldn't have to do this! He was almost hyperventilating at the thought that he wasn't good enough for his Father. _

"_Calm down Draco, I won't harm you," a voice called from the doorway. Draco hadn't even noticed it opening. _

"_Father, you came!" He sounded pleased, and relieved. Lucius chuckled and moved further into the room closing the door behind him. _

"_Why wouldn't I come?" He tilted his head to one side. Draco just shrugged, feeling foolish. "A child's 17th birthday is a very important date, I'm honoured to be here." _

_He reached one hand out to brush the tips of his fingers against Draco's flushed cheek. Before Draco could react his lips were being crushed against his Father's. He moaned and opened his mouth to speak, forgetting there were lips in the way. When Draco opened his mouth, Lucius pushed his tongue inside. _

_His hands reached around behind his Son to grip the boy's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another. Draco let out a small mewl, as Lucius sucked on his bottom lip, bringing the blood to the surface and turning it a deep red colour. His top lip was still pink, and caused his bottom lip to stand out even more against the paleness of his skin. Lucius drew back from Draco's first kiss with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. _

_Shakily, he brought his hand to his lips and traced the seam with the tip of his middle finger. Draco gave a nervous laugh, "wow!" He breathed, in awe. His eyes were riveted to his Father's bottom lip. "Why are you here?" He blushed as he said it. _

"_In what context?"_

"_I'm a boy, I thought-" Draco trailed off. _

_Lucius laughed softly, "I slept with my own Father, not my Mother. I married your Mother, because it was a choice between her or Simon Crabbe." Draco's face screwed up in disgust. The Father of his friend Vincent was not good looking at all, and he was incredibly stupid. Draco decided he would have married a girl if those were his choices as well. _

_Lucius stepped closer to his Son, and with a wave of his wand Draco's clothes were gone. The teenager's blush spread from his face, down his neck to his chest. He resisted the urge to cover himself up. He had a whole year to come to terms with the fact that his Father would see him naked, would touch and kiss him, and he was still shy about it. He was fine with it in theory, but now push had come to shove, he couldn't stop himself from blushing. _

_As if reading his thoughts Lucius said, "I think the blush becomes you, Draco. It makes you look even more beautiful." Draco's blush deepened. _

"_Thank you," he whispered. _

"_No, thank you for choosing me. I don't think I would have ever forgiven your Mother had she been the one to stand here tonight, and not I." Lucius gave his Son a grin worthy of a shark before stalking closer to the still blushing blond teen. _

_Lucius' fingers were deftly unbuttoning his own robes. Uncaringly, he let them fall to the floor, and stepped over them as he kicked off his shoes. Draco's tongue flicked over his lips, wetting them in anticipation. The Malfoy Patriarch winked at Draco – who was semi-hard by now – as his fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, before he pushed it down over his shoulders. _

_Draco let out a small groan at the sight of the naked chest in front of him. "Please," he begged but he didn't know what he was begging for. _

_Lucius ignored him, and unbuckled his belt. "Come here Dragon." Draco swallowed heavily and stepped towards his Father. "I won't hurt you," he promised as he unzipped his fly and pushed his trousers down over his hips and kicked them off. _

_Standing in front of his Father, Draco didn't think he'd ever been this nervous (except that time when he was one, and therefore too young to remember, when Voldemort decided to 'inspect' him). "Yes Father?"_

_Lucius smirked, "on your knees," he ordered and Draco obediently dropped to the floor. "For your first lesson, I want you to suck me off. I'll talk you through it, ok?" The younger blond nodded hesitantly and licked his lips. _

"_How do I?" He began. _

"_Open your mouth, and lick along the underside of my- YES! Like that!" He moaned as Draco tongue began to bath the underside of his erection. One hand gripped the root of his penis while the other lightly clasped Lucius' hip. "Bring your other hand up and cup my scrotum. Like that," he nodded when Draco's hand moved to cover the underside of his balls. He moved his hand awkwardly, rubbing his Father's testes but it made Lucius moan so Draco kept doing it. _

"_Open your mouth wider, Draco. Suck the head of my- oh Merlin yes!" He cried when Draco did as he was told. The head of Lucius' cock was engulfed in his Son's warm mouth and the boy was sucking lightly on him. Without being prodded, he relaxed his muscles and swallowed as much of Lucius' erection as he could without choking. "Good boy," Lucius moaned as one hand clenched into Draco's hair. _

_His hand began to guide Draco's head, pulling it off of his cock and pushing it back. Draco quickly picked up the rhythm but Lucius didn't let go. His other hand gripped Draco's shoulder tightly, desperately trying to keep himself from falling over as he lost himself to the sensations that were overwhelming him. _

"_Oh Salazar, I'm going to…" he panted breaking off mid-sentence. Draco seemed to understand what he was trying to say because he started sucking harder. Whatever the blond lacked in talent he made up for with pure enthusiasm. "Swallow, Draco." Lucius ordered before giving in to his release and coming down the boy's throat. _

_Draco almost choked, but in the end he managed to swallow his Father's semen. With a lick of his lips, he pulled back and looked up at his panted Father with an innocent smile. "How did I do?"_

"_Outstanding," Lucius laughed softly. "To the bed." He order and Draco happily obliged. _

He prepared me himself. He said I should be able to learn from experience, because it was the best way, but there was no way in hell he was bottoming for me until I earned it. That thought made me giddy with desire, and I was desperate to earn the honour. So I made sure I paid complete attention as his fingers prodded my anus and stretched me for his cock.

He said I should be able to learn by feeling what was done to me. If I could know what he did to me, I could do it to others. I think Voldemort applies the same theory when he teaches the Cruciatus Curse by testing it on his followers. But none the less, I did as I was told. After all, for the day my Father was the teacher, and I was his more than willing pupil.

Again it's a reason we are better than you, isn't. You Muggles have no respect for your elders, or your betters. Where as we bend over backwards to please our parents and strive to be the best we can be to please our teachers. You just disrespect yours. We are so different; you aren't even human, there is no way we can be of the same species. You're too strange, too unnatural, wrong… disgusting.

So far beneath me that I know I'm wasting my breath on you.

But it doesn't matter; I continue to speak not for your benefit but for mine. Because speaking about it helps me remember. Remember Lucius makes me happy. I think I'll carry on remembering.

"_Are you ready Draco?" Lucius asked, as he hovered above his Son. The younger blond was panting softly, his legs spread wide and bent so his knees were in the air. _

"_I'm ready Father," he whispered. He gritted his teeth against the pain as his Father thrust forward lightly, breeching his virgin hole with the head of the elder man's penis. Truthfully it didn't hurt as much as Draco was expecting it too, and he was very glad his Father had been so thorough with his demonstration. _

"_What pain there is will pass." Lucius promised dropping a kiss to Draco's check. "You must prepare your partner Draco or you will cause them pain. Most marriage contracts are dissolved if too much pain if caused to one spouse or the other. You will swear to protect and care for your husband, during your marriage. Your wedding night is no time to break those vows." He laughed softly. _

"_I understand," he was still panting. He moved his hips experimentally, and when only pleasure came, not pain, he moaned and pushed his hips forward again. _

"_Good boy," Lucius praised as he pulled back and thrust forward again. Draco moved his hips to meet his Father's; his cock rubbed against Lucius stomach as Lucius buried himself in Draco's anus again. Draco let out a throaty moan, and threw his head back with a gasp. _

"_Father, please more!" He begged while hating himself for sounding so desperate. _

"_Enjoying yourself are you?" Lucius chuckled and lent forward, crushing their lips together again. Their tongues duelled, moving in and out of each other's mouths in a mockery of what their lower bodies were doing. Draco panted harshly when his Father pulled away. "Good. Sex is one time where you can let go, Draco. One time when you don't have to wear the mask you show the world. Never forget that. Marry someone you can be yourself with; who you can fight and love in equal turns; someone to keep you on your toes, but someone who will always be there to make up with after every fight." _

_Draco just nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. Soon, he could feel his balls drawing up and with a cry and an arch of his back he felt heat rush through his abdomen and his cock as he came hard, crying out, "Lucius!" _

"_Draco!" His Father screamed as he too came, releasing his essence inside of his Son with a soft moan. "So beautiful, Draco." He whispered as he brushed Draco's hair away from his eyes. _

_He rolled off of Draco and lay panting beside the teenager. They held hands, fingers interlaced, as they lay together basking in the aftermath. _

"_Father," Draco started hesitantly. "Who is going to instruct Potter?" Lucius just started laughing, loudly. "What? What is so funny?"_

"_Oh Draco, what a topic to discus now." Draco had the common sense to blush, embarrassed again. "The old fool Albus," the Headmaster, "has decided that as he is so trusted, Severus may break in our very own Boy-Who-Lived."_

_Draco winced, "poor Potter." Lucius nodded and shook his head, dismissing the conversation. "So Father," Draco smirked, and Lucius turned his head to face him, "I didn't learn how to undress you."_

"_We have the rest of the day, Dragon." Lucius promised. _

_Draco bit his lip, trying to decide whether to say what he wanted to say, "since you and Mother aren't, you know… how about the rest of forever?" Lucius laughed, happily – Draco had never heard him laugh like that before – and rolled back on top of his Son. _

"_That is the best idea I've ever heard." And they kissed again. _

My Father remained my lover for the next two years.

The War that was brewing between the Light and the Dark side eventually spread into your world. Your filthy kind tried to wipe us out, but fortunately we Wizards – no matter what side – banned together and put an end to you.

I'm 20 now. The War between Muggles and Wizards ended on my 19th birthday, coincidently. My Father died one day before that. He was shot, by one of your lot during a cease-fire. Cowardly act if you ask me: trying to stop the peace signing with murder. Not that it mattered, it only drove out kind to fight harder and within a day we had crushed all remaining resistance and we won on our own terms.

I miss my Father more than anything. But, as he was dying he asked me to find someone else to love, and I have. Three months later I married Harry Potter. Severus was devastated when he realized he hadn't broken Potter while 'breaking him in' on his own 17th birthday. We've been married nine months now: it's my 20th birthday in two days.

We – my kind – rule the world now. There are no more Muggleborn classes in Hogwarts. All classes are aimed at the Purebloods now, and if you want to survive in the world – not just the Wizarding World now, but the whole thing – you have to adapt to our ways.

I'm teaching you these classes – about our traditions – so you won't embarrass yourselves or ruin things for the rest of us. I'm teaching you this, because I don't really care whether or not you learn… I enjoy remembering my Father.

I loved him so much, and your kind took him away and for that I'll never forgive any of you. Don't get me wrong I love my Husband too: but not as much as I loved Lucius. After all, I gave my heart to Lucius first and when he died, I never got it all back. But Harry understands.

As a wedding present I let him torture Severus to death: Voldemort was more than happy to agree when Harry offered not to challenge him. Powerful Wizard: my husband Harry. His birthday is in just over a month. I was thinking of gifting one or two of you to him, to practise on. There are a few spells and things he wants to test out.

You don't mind do you? Well, it's not like you can complain even if you do. After all, this is our world now, my kinds, and we own you. You should feel honoured we allowed you to live.

_Draco looked around wildly. He had heard the gun shot, a sound he was very familiar with since the Muggles went to War with the Magical folk. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on the one who had been shot. _

"_FATHER!" He cried as he ran forward. Behind him, both Harry Potter (who was representing the Light Side, since Dumbledore's death) and Lord Voldemort put down their quills, eyes leaving the ceasefire agreement to rest on the fallen blond Wizard. _

_In the crowd, the coward who had fired the gun turned and ran. He didn't get more than a few paces before Harry's well-aimed "Avada Kedavra!" cut him down. _

_Draco sobbed as he pulled his Father onto his lap. "Dad, come on, can you hear me?" Draco's hand patted the elder blond's check until his eyes fluttered. _

"_Love you," the elder blond whispered. No one bothered to call for a medi-Witch or medi-Wizard: they all knew by now that magic couldn't heal a Muggle wound, nor could Muggle medicine cure Magical afflictions. _

"_I love you too," Draco whispered as tears fell from his eyes. "Stay with me?" He begged. Lucius didn't answer. "You can't die! It's my birthday tomorrow!"_

_The younger blond's hand was pressed to the wound in Lucius' side. He pulled it away covered in blood and gave a loud sob. Narcissa came forward to pull Draco away but Harry stopped her with a look. _

"_Leave him be," Potter ordered and Draco's Mother listened. _

"_Don't die." Draco begged again. _

_Lucius' eyes were open again. The usually bright grey eyes were dull and filled with tears. "Don't die with me, Dragon," he said, quietly so only Draco could hear. "Find someone else to love, and love them like you loved me. Remember what we talked about our first time?" Draco nodded. _

"_Find someone I can love and fight with; protect and defend and make up with; someone who will never leave me and I will never leave no matter how many arguments we have, because we love each other so much." Draco whispered his voice catching. "But I love you like that!"_

"_And I you," Lucius raised one hand to brush the tears off Draco's cheek. "But I will not be responsible for your death. So live, for me. And love, because I'm asking you to."_

"_Who?" Draco asked dully, looking around at the people crowding him. "Who can I ever love like that?"_

_Lucius laughed softly, but it turned into a violent coughing fit. Blood dribbled from the corner of Lucius' mouth. The bullet had punctured one lung; he was going to drown in his own blood. Draco gave a sob, with turned into a hysterical laugh. _

"_I think there's someone you could love," Lucius whispered. His eyes were fixed on Harry Potter – who was still glaring down at the dead shooter. "He is all you used to talk about, and he still is. The only person you talk about more than Potter, is me." Lucius' hand trembled against his Son's cheek. "Love him, love anyone… just don't forget how to love Draco, or you might as well be dead."_

_Draco opened his mouth, but Lucius silenced him by placing his hand over Draco's mouth instead of his cheek. "I will NOT be responsible for your death. Love for me, love like you love me. Promise me?"_

"_I promise," Draco whispered as Lucius' hand fell from his face and the man's eyelids fluttered shut forever. He leant forward, his face pressed against his only lover's neck as he sobbed, loudly, brokenly, for all the world to see. _

_When he looked up, the first thing he saw, were Harry's large green eyes. "This means War." Draco mouthed to the brunette, who had come to be his friend during the last year of the War. _

"_I agree," he said out loud. The ceasefire contract burst into flames. Even before the ashes settled the Magical folk in the crowd had killed all the Muggles standing around. They were the reason his Father was dead; they didn't deserve to live. _

And remember, you can't talk about any of this to anyone who hasn't already spoken with me about it.

It's a Pureblood Tradition after all. Your lucky I filled you in at all, you filthy Muggles.

**The End**

That was different. It wasn't actually supposed to be like that: it was just meant to be the italic parts (minus Lucius dying) but I like how it turned out.

If enough people review, I'll do the Severus/Harry part that was hinted at here…?

Also, I did a (HPLM implied) DMLM fiction earlier today called **Kiss It Better**; please go look at that as well. Thanks!


	2. Pureblood Tradition II link

Here is the sequel to PUREBLOOD TRADITIONS LM/DM so read that one first ok. Enjoy.

"**Pureblood Tradition II**"

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to J.K. no matter how I may wish to deny it. I no own, you no sew got it? I came up with the really weird idea for this fiction on my own, however, because I am weird!

**Summery:** SSHP Sequel to PUREBLOOD TRADITIONS. Muggle parents prefer to TALK to their adolescent children about sex. It's a Pureblood tradition, however, to help your children PRACTISE. But wait! Harry's parents are dead.

**Rating:** NC-17!! Slash. Rape.

**A/N:** It is a sequel, so it would make more sense to read the first one first (regardless of the pairing).

_XXX_

**Words:** 6,440

**Pureblood Tradition II**

http:// www . fanfiction . net / s / 3490798 / 1 /

Please follow the link, and remove the spaces and first…

Enjoy.

p.s. im working on a sequel to KISS IT BETTER if anyone wants that! It'll be called JUST ONCE, look out for it.


End file.
